


Possession

by redtea



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessed!Tony, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtea/pseuds/redtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digital artwork based on what might have happened if Loki had been able to possess Tony during The Avengers. FrostIron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [tumblr](http://frozencaptain.tumblr.com/post/47618894248/i-couldnt-resist-drawing-some-frostiron).


End file.
